


Colors of a Nebula

by fandomlander



Series: What You Did in the Dark - Kylux Kink Series [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Denial, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Post-TLJ, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rimming, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlander/pseuds/fandomlander
Summary: Set in the aftermath of TLJ:Their eyes met, Hux staring down with dark hungry eyes as he took another drag from the cigarra. “You look perfect like that. Lips around my cock. Supreme Slut.”The insult went straight to Ren’s cock and he moaned around the hard cock in his mouth. He pulled free, panting slightly. “Fuck me.”A plea. The real reason why he had come here.He needed Hux to fuck him. Needed it so bad.Hux blinked, ashes falling from the cigarra and landing on the discarded robe. “No.”





	Colors of a Nebula

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Kylux Kink Series: short smut stories centered on (a) different kink(s) per story  
> Part 4: power play/power dynamics

Ren watched, gaze slipping from Hux to the stars that lay beyond the viewport against which Hux leaned with his head, seated in a couch that stood just against the viewport. The ship was passing a nebula, colorful with purple and green colors mixing.  
Smoke rose from the tip of the cigarra that hung lazily between Hux’s lips. It licked against the transparisteel, clouded the sight of the stars for a moment.

Ren's gaze returned to Hux then. He noticed that the General was wearing just a robe. Hair still wet and ruffled, from the shower he had probably just took. It was a nice look on him.

Ren leaned against the frame of the open door that granted access to the bedchamber. His arms crossed in front of his chest as he let his eyes roam over Hux, who was draped on the couch. He looked slutty. Only one flimsy robe away from complete nakedness.

As Hux turned to face him the robe slipped open over his knee, exposing a long slender leg which lay crossed atop his other leg. Quite sensual.

“Came to gloat, Supreme Leader?” cold eyes, piercing his. Holding no expectation.

A push against his mind told Ren that Hux wasn’t sure why Ren was here. Part of him fearful. Yet another part tingling with arousal. Ren smiled. The fear was new. The arousal, not so much.

“What would you do if I said that I did?” Ren asked, finally taking that step forward that put him in the same room as Hux.  
The mood heavy between them.

Ren watched as fingers rose up to pick the cigarra away from plush lips, a sleeve of the robe exposing Hux’s wrist and part of his arm. If it had been intentional, it would be very teasing. Exposing a bit of naked flesh but hardly enough. Ren doubted that it was. There was arousal, sure, but he doubted whether Hux wanted things to evolve further tonight. After all that had happened recently…

Yet, that was exactly why Ren had come. He needed to find peace from the screaming inside his own mind.  
And Hux was always a great means to that. Or better, Hux’s body was.

“What would I do?” Hux questioned, repeating the words, then adding, “what wouldn’t I do.”

“I didn’t. Came to gloat, that is.”

“Then what brought you to my room? Surely, as our new Supreme Leader you have more pressing matters to attend to.”

“More pressing then this? Nothing will ever be.”

Hux scoffed, and Ren grinned, closing the distance between them. He sagged down onto his knees in front of the couch. “I have no excuses for what I did. Only regret.”

“Regret?” Hux asked, looking down on Ren.

Ren nodded, leaning forward. His hands pushing at the neckline of the robe, making it slide down so Hux’s shoulders and chest were exposed. Still not enough of Hux exposed, for Ren’s taste, but they were getting closer.

Hux leaned back in the couch, the back of his head against the transparisteel. Cigarra between his lips.  
The nebula still in sight behind him, but Hux was more mesmerizing than that, and more deserving of Ren’s gaze.

“For causing these,” Ren said, leaning forward and pressing his nose against Hux’s neck. Softly he licked against one of the bruises on Hux’s neck, a purple one, colored the same as the nebula. “Tell me if it hurts.”  
The last thing he wanted, was to hurt Hux more.

Hux stared down on him, still leaning back. He said nothing. Looked surprised at what Ren had done, though.

So Ren continued. Licking every bruise, slowly and carefully. Kissing them. Hating himself, for ever causing them.

He traveled down, grazing against a nipple with his teeth. It elicited the smallest moan from Hux.  
Ren kissed his way to Hux’s side, where it had connected with the wall in the shuttle above Crait. It looked bad. Bruised worse then his neck. He didn’t dare kiss there, sure it would hurt.  
He felt awful, knowing he had been the cause of it.

“I planned to kill you. With my blaster. When you were unconscious. So you shouldn’t feel too bad for these,” Hux said, letting the hand that wasn’t holding the cigarra slide against the purple and blue bruises on his neck, “I’d have done worse, given the chance.”

“You’d kill me, yet you’ll allow me this?” Ren remarked, kissing Hux a nipple and then flicking his tongue against it in a slow motion. His fingers teasing and mapping Hux’s skin.

“Hate you -nhn- all I might, your body had its purposes. I’ve fucked you before, so you should be aware of this already, Ren. Surely, you didn’t think this was ever any more then sex?”

“Is this your wounded pride talking?” Ren sighed. Foolish as it may be, he had thought it more.

“Just shut up and do what you came here for,” Hux replied, uncrossing his legs and placing them spread apart.

Ren undid the sash that was holding the last remnants of the robe together. Slowly, the robe slid off of Hux’s body. It slid away from his hips, fully exposing his body and a half-hard cock.

Ren let his eyes roam over the pale body of the General, peppered here and there with little freckles. Perfect in all its imperfection. The little freckles, the bruises. Hux’s cock hardening as Ren watched him.

His hand, the one that was resting on Hux’s knee, slid up slowly. “You were hard when I choked you.”

“Noticed that, did you?” Hux said, sounding bored. Yet Ren knew that he was far from it. Playing it stoic, as usual.

He grinned, watched as Hux took a drag from the cigarra and blew the smoke up. Then their eyes met again.

Hux spoke. “An involuntary side affect.”

“Yet perhaps worth exploring in a more safe environment?”

Hux’s lips drew up in a small smile. “You animal. Want to choke me again that badly, do you?”

“As I said, in a more safer environment. But yes, I would. I think you’d enjoy it.”

“Hmm, perhaps when I’ve healed. For now, suck my cock. Supreme Leader.”

The title was a taunt, added to the command in a mocking afterthought. Ren didn’t let it stop him from obeying.  
Teasingly, determined to not make this easy, he licked slowly at the head of Hux’s cock.  
His hands pushing Hux’s legs further apart so he could kneel between them.

Another slow lick, this time against the underside of the hard cock. Licking down and then back all the way up, his tongue swirling over the weeping head.  
It made Hux moan, and made him trust his hips up slowly, wanting more.

Ren grinned, continuing the slow tease. Licking, kissing. His hands sliding over Hux’s legs and between his thighs. Were it was warm.

“Such a tease, Ren,” Hux remarked, “didn’t I tell you to suck? Go on.”

Ren complied. Taking Hux’s cock in his mouth. It felt good to feel him in his mouth. That familiar weight and taste.

Their eyes met, Hux staring down with dark hungry eyes as he took another drag from the cigarra. “You look perfect like that. Lips around my cock. Supreme Slut.”

The insult went straight to Ren’s cock and he moaned around the hard cock in his mouth. He pulled free, panting slightly. “Fuck me.”  
A plea. The real reason why he had come here.  
He needed Hux to fuck him. Needed it so bad.

Hux blinked, ashes falling from the cigarra and landing on the discarded robe. “No.”

“No?” Ren repeated slow, not sure if he’d heard correctly.

“No,” Hux smiled, eyes hard.

“But, I-”

“Suck. Now,” Hux ordered, interrupting him, “or leave. Your choice.”

Ren had come to get fucked. As he always did. Hux knew that, and always delivered. Needing Ren as much and Ren needed Hux.  
It had always amused Ren, to a certain point. How much they hated each other, yet were so drawn to one another as well.  
Fucking and bickering. The bickering only making them fuck harder. Spurring them on. Fueling them.

Hux had recently lost their years long fight for control, though. So Ren reasoned that his wounded pride was taking it out on him. Denying Ren what he wanted.  
He’d allow it.  
He felt genuine regret for choking Hux, and throwing him against a wall in the blind rage he had felt.  
After all that, Hux deserved a blow job.

He licked a drop of precome away from the slit of Hux’s cock. Taking the hard cock back into his mouth. As far as he could suck down on it. Nearly choking as he felt the ginger pubes of Hux against his nose.

Hux moaned, a hand nestling itself in Ren’s hair. “Will you sit on a throne now,” Hux questioned, “as you rule the First Order? I wonder if you’d let me fuck you on it. Wouldn’t that be something…”

Ren wanted to wipe that self satisfied smirk off of Hux’s mouth. He smiled, grabbing Hux’s hips he pulled him closer, then he pushed Hux’s legs up and held them upwards under his knees. Giving himself a nice view of Hux ass, spread open for him.

“Ren! What are you- ah!” Hux moaned, as Ren licked against his asshole.

Ren smiled at all the delightful little noises Hux was making, as his tongue breached Hux's ass and pushed inside.  
Shallowly fucking his tongue into Hux’s tight ass.

Soon, he had Hux whimpering. It was quite the sight. The prideful General reduced to a mewling mess. Trusting and squirming under him. Legs fallen open and gone limp, only held up by Ren.  
Moaning louder then he’d even done before.

“And you call me needy? Listen to yourself General…”

“Ren, you bastard!”

“You want me to stop?”

Hux flushed as their eyes met. “No! I mean yes! Nhn, Ren… Just, just… it’s too much!”

Ren laughed soft, letting go of Hux’s legs.

Hux sat up a bit, cock achingly hard and standing up just in front of Ren’s mouth.

They both looked at it, than into each others eyes.

Ren stuck out his tongue and let it travel along the length of Hux’s cock.  
He was rewarded with a filthy groan. A whiny little sound that told him exactly how much Hux needed him.

“Hard and leaking for me. Who’s the slut now General?”

Ren saw Hux’s cock twitch. He smiled, returning to sucking it.

Hux's hand returned to his hair, and Ren knew he was going to get his revenge. He closed his eyes, Hux pulling at his hair and then grabbing it tight. Trusting his hips up to fuck Ren’s mouth. A lazy yet punishing pace, pushing deep inside Ren’s mouth and making his eyes water. He gagged now and then. Still trying to suck as Hux was fucking into his mouth.

“Supreme Leader or not, I’d bet you’ll still let me do all kind of filthy things to you, wouldn’t you? Such a whore for my cock that you couldn’t possibly stay away and -nhn ah!-”

Hux was coming down Ren’s throat. Ren tried swallowing all of it, but some ran from the corners of his mouth, drooling out along with saliva as Hux was still trusting, riding the orgasm.

Then Hux pulled out, breathing hard.

Ren was panting. His throat hurting good, the way he liked it. The way he deserved, after what he did.  
Hux’s orgasming words not forgotten.

“Is that what you feared?” Ren asked, wiping at his mouth. He remained knelled before Hux, hard cock trapped in his too tight pants, “that I wouldn’t need you anymore as Supreme Leader?”

Hux took a final draw from the cigarra and then put it out in the ashtray on the armrest. He said nothing, just stared, breathing heavily.

“Because I’ll always need you,” Ren said, then quickly corrected himself, “your cock, I mean. I’ll always need your cock, Hux. Only yours. Turn around, and I’ll let my tongue continue playing with your ass. You seemed to like that.”

Hux let out a soft sound, resembling a whimper. He turned on the couch and knelled. Presenting his ass to Ren. “You’re filthy.”

Ren smiled. “Hold your ass open for me, General.”

Hux sagged further down, letting his face rest on the couch as his hand reached back. He was flushed, probably embarrassed.

Ren couldn’t blame him.  
This was… different then what they'd usually do when they fucked.  
Usually, it’d be them in an empty room, hard and needy after another argument.  
Usually all their clothes would still be on and it would all be quick. A hard fuck, and then going their separate ways again. There had been the occasional blow job, of course. But nothing like this…

Ren smiled, liking this new direction, as he watched Hux spread his own ass open for him.

“I never imagined I’d see you hold yourself open for me like this General. You must be desperate to feel my tongue again.”

“Shut up and get to it,” Hux bit back, face still flushed.

“Gladly,” Ren said. Loving the little tremble of Hux’s hands as they held him open for Ren.

He licked teasingly at the cleft of Hux’s ass, making Hux squirm.  
Then his tongue slipped in, and he returned to shallowly fucking Hux open with his tongue.  
His hands reaching around, one taking a hold of Hux’s cock and the other teasing at a nipple.  
Reducing Hux to whimpering wanton mess.

“You need this,” Ren remarked, hands teasing at both his nipples now, “we both need this. Do you want me to fuck you?”

Hux was letting out incoherent noises. Cock hard and ready to come a second time. Ass spread open. Nipples being teased relentlessly. “Yes…” he finally breathed out inbetween his messy moans.

Ren smiled. “Then beg me for it.”

Silence, that stretched a bit. Ren continuing to tease the General's cock and nipples.

Moans and whines filling the room, but no begging...

"Well?" Ren asked, removing his hands from Hux's cock, "Beg me, General. And you can come again."

“Please!” Hux cried out.

“Please who?” Ren pushed, stopping all he was doing.

“You kriffing bastard!” Hux spat, pushing himself up on his elbows and looking back at Ren, “you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Of course I’m enjoying this. I’m enjoying every little moment of it, General. You denied me, when I asked you to fuck me. It’s only fitting I get a little revenge for that. Now, ask me nicely.”

“Bastard…”

Ren tutted. Making Hux whine.

“Fine…” Hux spit out, “please…. Please fuck me. Supreme Leader.”

“Good,” Ren said, petting Hux’s ass, then giving a little slap against his ass, “so very good. But no.”

Ren got up, watching with a satisfied smile as Hux scrambled up on the couch. Cock still hard and leaking. As was Ren’s, still trapped inside his pants.

“I have a meeting soon I really should attend. Like you said before, General, as Supreme Leader I have more pressing matters to attend to. I'm sure you can finish yourself.”

His gaze slid from Hux to the nebula behind him, visible through the transparisteel viewport. The colors the same as Hux’s bruises. Contrasted against his pale skin.  
Then he left the room.

He’d make it up to Hux another time. He did really owe him that…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos make me smile <3


End file.
